siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Do-gooder fair
Silicon Valley category:Idealist.org Silicon Valley Category:SV Volunteer Category:SV Projects Description Mission The annual community festival strengthens local communities and increases civic participation by bringing together community members, volunteers, and nonprofit professionals in the Silicon Valley for a weekend of food and fun to celebrate community accomplishments, highlight current and future community projects, and inform and recruit current and future community leaders. - Matt Singh Features *good food & drinks *bands *stand-up comics, poetry reading *theater, skits *art exhibits *bouncy thingies, slides *fun & games *nonprofit booths *speakers Slogans *Making the world a better place, one party at a time - Gina Padilla *Let's harness our collective energy, experience and resources to transform ourselves, our community, our country and our planet. - PH Yang Organization Marketing Cindy Yee, David Wright, Doreen O'Donovan, Falguni Vora, Gina Cardazone, Gina Padilla, Hien Tran, Matthew Singh, Rebecca Catron Ron Muriera, Virginia Gabby Outreach (Org recruitment) Cindy Yee, Doreen O'Donovan, Gina Padilla, Greg Zhovreboff, Hien Tran, Rebecca Catron, Ron Muriera, Virginia Gabby Site selection Greg Zhovreboff, Matthew Singh, Virginia Gabby Booths and other infrastructure Hien Tran, Virginia Gabby Entertainment Gina Padilla, Ron Muriera Activities Virginia Gabby Food & Beverage Guest Relations & Security Lynn Austin, Virginia Gabby Fundraising Cindy Yee, Virginia Gabby Administration Hien Tran, Lakshmi Krishnan, Leo Romero, Lynn Austin, Matthew Singh Volunteer Management Leo Romero Not elsewhere specified David Wright, Hien Tran, Matthew Singh, Virginia Gabby Organizations Supporting *Craigslist Foundation *Idealist.org *Volunteer Center *Aspiration Prospective *Americops (Matt) *Circle of Life, We the Planet (David) *Compasspoint *Expo for the Artist & Musician *Green Festival *Hands On Bay Area, Silicon Valley *Interaction.org *One Brick (Hien) *SF Connect *Volunteer Center of Silicon Valley (Ron) *Volunteer Match *Young Nonprofit Professionals Network Proposed names *Agape Forum *Agent Provocateur *Alchemic Force *Change Agent *Change Fair *Changing Lives Forever Fair *Do-Gooder Fair *Dreamer *Good Samaritan *Heart of Silicon Valley Festival *Have Fun Do Good Fair *Idealist *Nonprofit Day *Passion For Change *Passion For Social Change *Social Change *Social Impact Carnival *Socratic Session *Spark Agent *Take Action Festival *Volunteer Appreciation Day *Volunteer Day *Volunteer Fair Festival, Fair, or Carnival? Proposed venues *Somewhere in Silicon Valley, maybe in a city that could use the exposure *Memorial Park in Cupertino is worth a look, and you might be able to leverage DeAnza College somehow, especially for volunteers/logistics... Proposed dates 2008 *April - National Volunteer Week *June - NetSquared Conference *August - Craigslist Foundation Nonprofit Bootcamp *September - Santa Clara Art & Wine Festival Cindy will present options Chronology *2007/03/28 Leo met with Allen Gunn of Aspiration, and Darian of CLF. Notes from the meetings posted here. *2007/03/18 Concept presented to Idealist Silicon Valley *2007/03/03 Adam Straus of Volunteer Center connects *2007/02/24 Started collecting possible names for the event *2007/02/17 Proposed to Idealist.org Silicon Valley; several members sign up *2007/02/12 Darian Rodriguez Heyman, Executive Director of Craigslist Foundation, expresses support *2007/02/12 Leo connects with Camila *2007/02/11 Ami Dar, Executive Director of Idealist, expresses support *2007/02/11 After the idealist event, Gina Maria, Ginamarie, Leo, Matt, Rebecca, Ron, and Vanae bounce ideas around *2007/02/08 Camila to YNPN: Is there anything such as a Volunteer/Non-profit day in the Bay Area? What I am looking is some sort of day where local non-profit and volunteer organizations join efforts and have workshops, meetings, panels and booths for their organization. *2007/02/02 Ron to Leo: What a great idea! I've been involved in many community events in the SF Bay Area, and I have yet to see a "Create Change" Festival/Fair. *2007/02/03 Leo to YNPN: Are there big events in the Bay area and Silicon Valley where do-gooders get together in a family-friendly party-like atmosphere? I take my family to local festivals, 4th of July celebrations and such, and am looking for something like that, but where participants are mainly people who want to make the world a better place, and there's a lot more interaction among those who attend. Thanks; Leo